


【诺俊】发热

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【诺俊】发热

早上刚刚睁眼就收到来自黄仁俊的短信，李帝努眯着眼读完那一行字的时候，颇有些怀疑这是一个精心准备的圈套。  
“来我房间一下。”他只说了这几个字。  
犹豫一下后李帝努才起身换了衣服，洗了把脸走出去敲另一扇房门，门里面的人在敲门声后顿了顿，才低低地说了声进来。  
李帝努按着他的话打开门，里面还是闷了一夜的旧空气，散着某种属于床上的人的气息铺天盖地地裹住李帝努。房间里没有开灯，李帝努伸手去摸开关，摁亮的一瞬间看见黄仁俊蜷起身体缩在被窝里，有气无力地叫他过去。  
我发烧了。  
李帝努下意识就伸手去判定这句话的真假，黄仁俊滚烫的额头和眼神都被盖在掌心里。那我叫医生来家里看？李帝努不懂得发烧如何处理，他只觉得父亲的年轻伴侣总归有权利叫家庭医生来看一个不大的感冒。  
不了……你帮我吧，先帮我煮点粥好吗。原本该称作他的长辈——所谓小妈的人，试探着请求他。李帝努点头，起身下楼进厨房折腾，盛出来一碗白粥又端回去，看了眼虚弱地倚着床头的人，动手舀起半勺热粥细细吹凉，递到因为体热而格外红艳的嘴唇边。  
起初黄仁俊只是抿着勺子边缘一点点喝下，勺中只剩一星半点时，就变成了伸出舌头用舌尖舔去残余的白色浓稠。米粒沾到嘴角，被舌尖一勾就没入唇间，牙齿轻轻叼着勺子的一端和李帝努的手对峙。不喂我了吗？黄仁俊挑着眼看他。我好饿。  
罔顾人伦。下一刻的李帝努给自己下了一个这样的评价。粥被随意地搁到一边，发着热的身体钻进他怀里，舌头钻进他的嘴里，带着过高的体温和白粥的香甜。李帝努抬起膝盖跪在床沿，被搂上脖子跌在黄仁俊身上。掌心触及的皮肤发着热，让人错觉会被滚烫的情欲烧得一干二净。  
吸吮对方的舌尖时腰上绵绵地攀上一双手来，摸索着探过他的腿间后抓住他的腰带，抱着他的腰磕磕绊绊地扯开。  
立刻那双手便被摁在床上。李帝努直起身离开被吻得喘不过气的人，抽下腰带把看起来一折就断的瘦弱手腕捆在一起，再捞高只穿了短裤的双腿圈在腰侧。你在这张床上，也是这么勾引老头的吗。  
他看到那双眼睛颤了颤，又恢复如初，除了当下对情欲的渴求再无其他。给我吧。那个人低声恳求。  
李帝努笑了声。看来我们父子真的很像。他俯下身贴近脆弱的脖颈，在上面咬下一条细细的红痕，尖牙嵌入皮肉的疼痛让黄仁俊低低地“嘶”了一声。都喜欢操你这样的贱人。  
床上的人因为烧得意识不清哼了一声。衣物很快就被除去，赤裸的身体接触到空气后不停发抖。  
再忍一忍。李帝努温柔地吻他的脸他的眼，握着大腿根尽量地拉开黄仁俊的身体。给我吧，全部都。  
黄仁俊还在发抖，分不清是害怕还是病得难受。后穴被抹上一片冰凉的粘稠液体，把哭腔从他的鼻间逼出来，他不住地点头，奢求只多那么一点的温柔怀抱。给你，全都给你，什么都给你。  
是妈咪自己说的。李帝努抽出强硬侵犯着入口的手指，舌尖舔过清秀的眉眼。妈咪的一切都是帝努的，对吧？  
黄仁俊开始哭了。大约是生病的人总是脆弱不堪，眼泪从眼角掉下来，声音哽咽着只能胡乱地求饶，身体随着无法控制的抽泣一颤一颤。求你了……我好难受……求求你帝努……  
你真的很恶劣。李帝努低声说，又抬手去擦那些透明的泪水。仁俊。他抬高那双腿，抵着入口把顶端挤进那具身体里。仁俊。  
是因为他在发烧还是因为自己触碰了禁忌？被暴露在温暖的被褥以外，黄仁俊的手脚都是冰凉的，只有脸烧得通红，身体里却热得仿佛要把他融化在体内结合成为一体。看着他的那双眼睛里噙着泪水，身体被病魔折磨得脆弱不堪像个易碎的瓷娃娃。他把自己埋进瓷娃娃炽热的身体里，和他紧密地连成一体。  
他的瓷娃娃闷闷地哼一声，下意识地扭了扭腰，过紧的甬道夹着他反倒让人痛苦，他压制住黄仁俊的双腿，拉着它们缠到腰上，现在躺在他身下的人只剩下柔软脆弱的肚腹任人宰割。  
他把手掌压在那片平坦的小腹上，因为长时间的饥饿而轻易能够凹陷下去，他盯着那里，像是能看穿黄仁俊的皮肉。可以给你移植一个子宫吗？  
被痛苦和欢愉互相推拉的人没有听清。什么？  
我说。李帝努把黄仁俊的下半身抬高，抽出去又毫不留情地插入。妈咪，给帝努生孩子吧。  
他没有给黄仁俊回答的机会。李帝努解开了黄仁俊手上的束缚，把承受着操弄的人整个地抱进怀里，用大幅度的交合的动作逼得黄仁俊语无伦次时再堵上那张嘴，直到背后肩膀攀上来一双手，死死抠着他的皮肉，把不正常的热度一并嵌进指尖的划痕里去。  
生着病的人高潮后更加软绵无力，动也不动地由着身体被翻来覆去地打开深入，先前射进去的精液因为不断的性爱又往外流出，带着身体里的热度失禁一样流过臀瓣大腿。昏睡过去前，李帝努扯过被子把自己和怀里的人紧密地裹在一起，阴茎也完全地埋进另一具身体里，在深处感受呼吸的起伏。  
我要你的身体，彻底地记住我。  
—END—


End file.
